Porque você não está
by Allexa Black
Summary: Por que por muito que tenhamos amado a essa pessoa, se já não está conosco temos que aprender a nos dar outra oportunidade no amor. TRADUÇÃO!


**Título: **Porque tú no estás

**Autora:** La-Oscura-Reina-Angel (antiga DamaOscura-de-Piscis)

**E-mail: **the-dark-queen-angel (a) hotmail (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. amor - yaoi (ponto) com/ fanfic / viewstory. php?sid (igual) 20222

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta:** Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Por que por muito que tenhamos amado a essa pessoa, se já não está conosco temos que aprender a nos dar outra oportunidade no amor.

**Parejas: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), gravidez masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT 1:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Porque tú no estás", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo a La-Oscura-Reina-Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história.

(os "-" equivalem ao underline, não consigo fazer aparecer esse negócio)

**NT 2:** Olá, voltei a colocar a oneshot depois que foi revisada pela minha beta, Bibis Black (Brigadão pela ajuda Bibis! .). Tinha tirado ela pois estava com alguns erros de tradução que eu não havia percebido e fui informada deles. Boa leitura para quem não a havia lido e para quem a leu mas quer ler novamente, pois vale a pena. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Porque você não está**

Harry Potter beijou Lucius com um sorriso divertido, vendo-o jogar com seu filho e neto.

Sim, filho e neto. Legalmente o pequeno Dreik era filho de Lucius, geneticamente era seu neto.

Harry e Lucius levavam um ano de casados. O mesmo tempo que levava Draco Malfoy, o verdadeiro pai de Dreik e o verdadeiro amor de Harry, morto.

**Traté de amar a otro y no, no es igual**

_Tratei de amar a outro e não, não é igual_

**Traté de amar a otro y no, no es lo mismo**

_Tratei de amar a outro e não, não é o mesmo_

**Te llevo dentro de mi piel**

_Te levo dentro de minha pele_

**Me faltas cada amanecer**

_Me falta a cada amanhecer_

**Me duelen tanto los espacios porque tú no estás**

_Me doem tantos espaços porque você não está_

Esse havia sido o último desejo de Draco, que se casasse com seu pai. Que desse ao bebê que estava por nascer, tudo o que lhe correspondia como um Malfoy. A educação, a herança, o sobrenome...

E nem Lucius nem Harry puderam negar aos desejos de Draco, enquanto o jovem loiro morria nos braços de ambos por ter salvado a vida de Harry na batalha final, onde Voldemort ao tratar de matar o grávido moreno, se encontrou com a traição dos Malfoy, que deu a oportunidade de Harry matá-lo apesar de sua gravidez e custando a vida de Draco.

**Porque tú no estás me aferro en otros brazos**

_Porque você não está me aferro em outros braços_

**Porque tú no estás no puedo ni pensar**

_Porque você não está não posso nem pensar_

**Te pueden entregar los besos, la pasión,**

_Te podem entregar os beijos, a paixão,_

**la fuerza del amor igual que lo hice yo.**

_a força do amor igual que o fez eu._

–Dormiu?

Perguntou Lucius pelo pequeno Dreik, enquanto Harry tirava as pantufas e o roupão, e se metia cansado na cama. Harry abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu.

– Sim, dormiu.

Disse o moreno de olhos verdes cansado. Lucius não pode reprimir um sorriso.

– Deve dormir também, você está tão morto de cansaço como Dreik.

Riu o maior, fechado seu livro e apagando o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira.

– Lucius, me abrace.

Pediu Harry. Lucius não disse nada, simplesmente o abraçou em silêncio.

**Traté de amar a otro y no es igual**

_Tratei de amar a outro e não é igual_

**Traté con tantas ganas pero sin llegar**

_Tratei com tanta vontade mas sem chegar_

**La luna me negó su luz**

_A lua me negou sua luz_

**Mi alma se negó a volar**

_Minha alma se negou a voar_

**Tu nombre se escapó de pronto y comencé a llorar**

_Seu nome se escapou de pronto e comecei a chorar_

Lucius se levantou ao sentir algo raro. De imediato se deu conta de que era. Harry chorava. Soube sem palavras que era por Draco. Entendia bem quanto o jovem de olhos verdes amou a seu filho e quanto o estranhava. Sabia bem que cada vez que Harry se entregava a ele, a quem via era a seu filho em realidade.

Não disse nada, só o abraçou oferecendo seu consolo e Harry se aferrou a ele.

**Porque tú no estás me aferro en otros brazos**

_Porque você não está me aferro em outros braços_

**Porque tú no estás no puedo ni pensar**

_Porque você não está não posso nem pensar_

**Te pueden entregar los besos, la pasión,**

_Te posso entregar os beijos, a paixão,_

**la fuerza del amor igual que lo hice yo.**

_a força do amor igual que o fez eu._

– Lucius, algum dia poderei esquecê-lo?

Perguntou Harry a seu marido, entre seus braços, ambos sentados num sofá da sala. Lucius o beijou no cabelo.

– Esquecê-lo, não creio, mas sim superá-lo. E eu estarei a seu lado, Harry.

– Obrigado Lu.

– De nada, meu pequeno.

**Te amé hasta olvidar quien soy en realidad**

_Te amei até olvidar quem sou em realidade_

**Muero de libertad**

_Morro de liberdade_

Anos depois, com o pequeno Dreik por entrar ao colégio, Luciano de cinco anos correndo pela mansão, e grávido de seis meses, Harry tinha que aceitar que Lucius tinha razão. Jamais poderia esquecer a Draco. Mas o havia superado e agora era muito feliz junto a Lucius e seus filhos.

E estava seguro de que Draco estava feliz por ele desde o céu.

**Porque tú no estás me aferro en otros brazos**

_Porque você não está me aferro em outros braços_

**Porque tú no estás no puedo ni pensar**

_Porque você não está não posso nem pensar_

**Te pueden entregar los besos, la pasión,**

_Te podem entregar os beijos, a paixão,_

**la fuerza del amor igual que lo hice yo.**

_a força do amor igual que o fez eu._

**FIM**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT 3:** Em negrito, a canção _Porque você não está_ de Yanina. Em itálico, a tradução da canção.


End file.
